Una extraña relación
by Nia Baskerville
Summary: Ash había salido, y el profesor Oak se encontraba totalmente solo en su habitación. Oak nunca imaginaría que la profesora Encina llamaría a su puerta, con los botones de la blusa sensualmente desabrochados, buscando algo más que hablar con el.
1. Chapter 1

_**Buenas a todos!**__**  
**_

_**Aquí les traigo un fic de Pokémon, pero he de decir que no me pertenece. Todo esto le pertenece a Bipolar Extremo. Es el primer fic de Pokémon que escribe, así que esperemos que les guste!**_

* * *

Tras enterarse de que había una nueva convención en la ciudad Azulona , el profesor Oak empezó a preparar todo su equipo de investigación, investigando sobre los temas que se daban a conocer en dicha convención. Tras mucho buscar, todo le parecía aburrido y repetitivo hasta que vio que la profesora Encina de la región de Tesalia exponía a nuevos Pokémon encontrados y su proyecto de clonar Pokémon a través de fósiles. Él siempre había querido conocerla en persona y no iba a desaprovechar aquella oportunidad.

Después de tenerlo todo preparado para el día siguiente, Oak se dispuso a llamar a Ash diciéndole que había una convención muy interesante y que quizás le gustaría acompañarle y que probablemente comenzarían un nuevo viaje si él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Claramente, Ash dijo que sí. Él quería seguir siendo el mejor entrenador de todas las regiones a pesar de que hacía ya algunos años que no combatía. Él quería conocer todos los Pokémon que puedan existir en el mundo por muchos años que le llevara.

Ash estaba de los nervios, como siempre, a pesar de la experiencia que tenía el en los viajes largos y desconociendo el territorio. Ash solo pensaba dónde le llevaría el profesor Oak, y por qué tenía tanto interés en ir.

Al día siguiente Oak fue a recoger a Ash a su casa, donde él y su madre lo esperaban en la puerta. Cuando Ash se montó en el coche, escuchó que su madre exclamaba "Como siempre te vas sin despedirte de mí, nunca cambiaras". Ash sonrío y le dijo adiós con la mano. Al fin pusieron rumbo hacia la convención de ciudad Azulona. En el trayecto estuvieron hablando.

-Profesor Oak, ¿por qué estas tan interesado en esta convención? ¿Y por qué has decidido llamarme? ¿Tan importante es? - dijo Ash con gran interés.

-Ash, en esta convención hay un tema que jamás hemos tocado en nuestra región, que es el de clonar a los Pokémon. Además me gustaría conocer a la profesora Encina y preguntarle algunas cosas referentes a su región - contestó Oak tranquilamente.

-Profesor, ¿qué aspectos te interesan sobre Teselia? He escuchado que se han avistados nuevos Pokémon legendarios. Y no me has contestado a la una pregunta de antes. -dijo Ash, levemente molesto.

-Tranquilo Ash, no te pongas nervioso ni de mal humor que te contestare a todas. Te llamé porque aparte de ser mi entrenador favorito y leal durante todos estos años, no me gustaría ir solo y mejor compañía que tu no hay. En Teselia me gustaría hacer una investigación, pero aún no lo tengo claro. Por eso te dije que lo más seguro que tengamos un viaje nuevo para empezar. - contestó Oak intentando tranquilizar a Ash.

-Profesor, siento decirte que esto no me cuadra y que creo que me estas ocultando algo, pero todo lo veré tras la convención.- dijo Ash, pensativo, después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Confía en mi Ash, todo saldrá bien, recuerda que yo nunca te haría nada malo. -Oak estaba muy enfadado porque Ash no confiaba en el cómo imaginaba.

-Está bien profesor, espero que no me defraudes. -dijo Ash un poco más tranquilo. El profesor Oak lo notó y sonrió ante esto.

Al fin llegaron a la ciudad Azulona, donde les esperaba en la puerta de aquel lujoso hotel dos botones para recogerles las maletas y llevárselas a la habitación.

-Bienvenidos al Hotel Palace de ciudad Azulona, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarnos. Estamos a su disposición. -dijeron los botones amablemente.

-Muchas gracias señores, si tenemos algún problema le llamaremos de inmediato. -Dijeron Ash y Oak en unísono.

Ash y Oak entraron al Hall del hotel donde estaban todos los invitados concentrados hablando entre ellos sobre dicha convención. Cuando Ash se dirigía ya a la habitación con Oak, este se paró en seco, algo pensativo, mirando a la nada después de haber visto a alguien.

* * *

_**Espero que este primer capitulo les haya gustado, esperamos sus reviews con cualquier comentario sobre la historia.**_

_**Un beso enorme!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Buenas noches a t**__**odos!**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar la historia, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo. Espero que les guste!**_

_**Nada de esto me pertenece, todo lo ha escrito Bipolar Extremo.**_

* * *

-Profesor, ¿por qué se ha parado en seco?-preguntó Ash un poco confuso.

-Ash, mira allí al fondo, en persona parece más hermosa y todo que por fotos.-contestó Oak un poco nervioso.

-¿De quién me estás hablando Oak? ¿Es la profesora Encina?-preguntó Ash muy interesado por la cara que le veía al profesor.

-Pues claro que es ella, no me digas que no es hermosa y se ve a distancia que tiene que ser súper amable y cariñosa. -dijo Oak en un tono avergonzado.

-Ya me resultaba a mi raro verte así sin motivo alguno...¿Por qué no vamos a saludar?-dijo Ash muy entusiasmado.

-Está bien. Vamos a verla y a preguntarle que más temas sacará en la convención.-contestó Oak nervioso. Un estado en el que era poco común verlo.

Mientras los dos se acercaban hacia ella, Oak se ponía más nervioso y rojo por momentos, justo antes de poder hablar con ella le interrumpió uno de los botones que estaban a su disposición diciéndole que debe ir a la recepción a firmar como que ya ha llegado. Oak se había olvidado completamente de rellenar todos los papeles de aquel lujoso hotel. Su mente solo pensaba en la preciosa profesora Encina.

Mientras tanto en la otra punta de la sala la profesora Encina estaba hablando con el profesor Abedul. Ella no llevaba el atuendo normal al que estamos acostumbrados, su atuendo de hoy era muy provocador, llevaba una falda vaquera muy corta con una camiseta con un amplio escote. Normal que al profesor Oak le haya causado tanta impresión nada más verla...

-¿El señor que está con aquel joven es el profesor Oak?-preguntó ella muy interesada por él.

-Si, es él. Todos lo conocemos por sus grandes investigaciones que hizo años atrás. ¿Nunca has coincidido con él anteriormente?-dijo el profesor Abedul un poco confuso, ya que el profesor Oak era muy famoso.

-No, por eso estoy tan interesada en él. Quizá sea el hombre al que esté buscando para que me ayude en mi nueva investigación.

Tras haber rellenado todos los papeles y tener las llaves de la habitación, Oak y Ash se acercaron hacia ella y empezaron a hablar. Oak estaba mucho más nervioso que antes, aun que intentaba ocultarlo.

-Buenas tardes profesor Abedul y profesora Encina.-saludó Oak muy entusiasmado.

-Buenas, profesor Oak.-contestó ella.

-Ahora mismo estábamos hablando de usted.-dijo el profesor Abedul cortando la frase a la profesora Encina.

En ese mismo instante Ash se retiro de la conversación porque el móvil le estaba sonando. Era su amigo Brock. Él se alejo y dejó solos a la profesora Encina y a Oak. El profesor Abedul también se marchó, ya que se sentía algo incomodo en la situación en la que estaban.

-¡Ash! ¡Tengo una gran sorpresa para ti!-exclamaba Brock al otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Brock! Hace mucho tiempo que no se de ti, sorprenderme como siempre lo has hecho.-dijo Ash emocionado.

-Me enteré que estabas en Ciudad Azulona y quise ponerme en contacto contigo porque Misty y yo estamos aquí. Esta noche se celebra un festival, ¿te apuntas?-dijo Brock, contento de estar hablando con Ash.

-Claro que sí amigo. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y es la mejor situación en la que me podía encontrar, tengo muchas cosas que contarte .-Ash estaba plenamente convencido de que esta noche iba a ser para recordar.

-Entonces, a las diez nos vemos en la plaza mayor. Te llamaré en cuanto este allí, ¿vale?-dijo Brock.

-Vale Brock. Nos vemos esta noche a las diez en la plaza mayor.- Ash colgó y volvió al lado del profesor Oak.

Mientras tanto, el profesor Oak y la profesora Encina estaban dándose su número de habitación para verse durante la semana que duraba la convención.

-Llegó la noche y Ash ya se estaba preparando cuando escuchó a Oak preguntarle donde iba. Ash exclamó "¡He quedado con Brock y con Misty esta noche, profesor! Llegaré tarde así que mañana nos vemos a la hora del desayuno."

El profesor se quedó un poco confuso después de que Ash le contara aquello. Ash siempre le avisaba si tenía algo planeado y le pareció raro que no le comentara nada hasta ahora.

-Ten cuidado por ahí esta noche. No quiero que te pase nada.-dijo el profesor Oak mientras miraba a Ash.

-No se preocupe por mi profesor, ya no soy el niño que antes. Sé cuidarme solo.-contestó Ash rápidamente.

Ash salió por la puerta dejando al profesor solo en la habitación. Paso una hora y alguien llamó a la puerta. "Quien puede ser a estas horas, no he llamado a nadie y Ash me dijo que volvería tarde" Pensó Oak sin saber que hacer. Al final decidió levantarse y abrir la pueta.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?-preguntó Oak sin abrir aún la puerta.

Una voz dulce le respondió al instante.

* * *

**Aquí el final del primer capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado**.

_**Espero leer sus reviews, un beso enorme a todos!**_


End file.
